LUKADRIEN
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Junio también es el mes Lukadrien.
1. chapter 1

Todo había empezado ese día, tras un camino que se sintió eterno hasta el río Sena, donde sus amigos se encontraban listos para tocar.

Estaba emocionado, si bien el día no empezó de la mejor forma, sí había cambiado gratamente.

Desde la ardua práctica que se sentía cada vez más insípida, el dueto realizado con su padre y ahora, el concierto.

Un concierto donde lo habían invitado a tocar tras chocar con un viejo modelo de teclado. Y claro, tras conocerlo a él.

El hermano de Juleka era ligeramente más grande por lo que pudo notar, parecía ser una persona bastante relajada y lo había hecho sentirse parte de la banda aún cuando ese era su primer encuentro.

Acercándose a él entre canción y canción para hacerle pequeños apuntes sobre cada melodía prolijamente escrita sobre las partituras.

Cuando el concierto terminó, todos sus amigos se acercaron para felicitarlo e incluso, pedirle que considerara entrar al grupo.

Y no podía negar que realmente le encantaba la idea... aunque no estaba seguro de obtener el permiso para ello.

Luka le dio alcance cuando estuvo a punto de subir al auto donde Gorila ya lo estana esperando, ofreciéndole su puño como seña de despedida.

-Un placer tocar contigo, Adrien -El de ojos verdes no dudo en chocar su puño con el del contrario.

-Lo mismo digo, Luka.

-Sé que dijiste que esto podía no volver a repetirse -Dijo el de mechas azules, antes de ofrecerle una carpeta -Pero sería genial que les dieras un vistazo.

-Estas son las...

-Las partituras de nuestras canciones. Espero verte pronto.

Luka regresó al interior del bote donde los demás estaban celebrando, permitiendo que Adrien entrara al auto mientras observaba la carpeta que se le había confiado.

Quizás era un buen momento para reiterarle a su padre que la música se disfrutaba más en compañía de otras personas.

 _BOTE._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	2. chapter 2

Juleka tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, observando a su hermano que sonreía nerviosamente con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Por su parte, Rose intentaba no reír ante la escena, abrazando la almohada con forma de araña que solía descansar en la cama de la chica de mechas moradas.

-¿Y las tuyas? -Quiso saber Juleka, que no estaba del todo dispuesta a ceder a la petición que en ese momento su hermano le hacía.

-Yo las... ¿perdí?

-Quizás se cayeron por la borda entre todo el jaleo que hubo aquí -Ayudó Rose, que sabía perfectamente dónde estaban las partituras de Luka.

Juleka caminó hasta el pequeño librero que estaba en su camarote, tomando una carpeta gruesa que le ofreció a su hermano.

-Por favor, no tardes en regresarmelas. Lo último que queremos es perder ambas copias.

-Eres la mejor Jule, mañana voy a fotocopiar esto a primera hora.

-Claro, a las 11 de la mañana - Se burló Rose, a sabiendas de los malos horarios que el mayor de los Couffaine solía tener.

-Todavia será de mañana, ¿no? -Las chicas no dudaron en reír -¿Te quedarás a dormir Rose?

-Sí,veremos una película antes de dormir -Se encogió de hombros la rubia.

-Claro, sólo no hagan mucho ruido, ¿quieren? La última vez no me dejaron dormir -Las chicas no tardaron en sonrojarse por el hecho que escondía las palabras del de mechas azules.

-¡Luka! -Gritó Juleka mientras que Rose aventaba el peluche con forma de araña a la cara del chico, quien se apresuró a huir del camarote de su hermana.

-¡Descansen!

-¡Eres un tonto! -Gritó está vez Rose, terriblemente abochornada, provocando una carcajada en Luka.

Que no dudó en sopesar las palabras de la novia de su hermana cuando se tendió sobre su cama.

Sí, era un tonto. Después de todo le había confiado parte de sus originales a un chico que no conocía de nada.

Alguien que era compañero de su hermana, sí. Pero de ahí en fuera...

Como sea, el día de mañana tendría de nueva cuenta todas las partituras que habían hecho para la banda y en unos días podrías tener un tecladista sumado a sus filas.

Se vale soñar... ¿No?

 _TORPE._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	3. chapter 3

Cuando Adrien empezó a practicar las canciones de la banda se sintió ligeramente incómodo, a sabiendas de que la música que era emitida por su teclado resonaba hasta el pasillo.

Lugar donde su padre no tardaría en escucharlo, mostrándose curioso y posiblemente malhumorado por el tipo de música que ahora tocaba.

No porque a Gabriel no le gustara la música rock, Adrien era muy consciente del tipo de música que su padre guardaba en su reproductor mp3. El problema radicaba en que no podía imaginar, de ninguna manera, que su padre aceptara cumplirle otro "capricho" referente al día de la música.

Por eso había tomado las precauciones necesarias, practicando sólo cuando su padre no se encontraba en casa. Intentando reunir valor para hablar con su padre sobre el grupo al cual le habían invitado a unirse un par de semanas atrás.

-Eres un miedoso -Le había reclamado Plagg en más de una ocasión, que solía disfrutar de la música mientras comía su preciado queso y su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

-Se lo diré pronto -Le contestaba cada vez, intentando convencerse de paso.

Deseando que ese fuera el día en el que ese pequeño deseo que tenía se viera cumplido.

Sin saber que no estaba muy alejado de la verdad.

Esa tarde Gabriel entró a la habitación, curioso por la práctica que estaba realizando Adrien con el piano, el chico se encontraba tan inmerso en la música que no había notado que el auto de su padre había ingresado a la mansión.

El adolescente detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras de manera abrupta, conciente de que su padre lo había escuchado y que ahora había una serie de preguntas que tendría que contestar.

Una pequeña parte de él le hacía creer que su padre aceptaría la petición que ahora tendría que hacer, después de todo, Gabriel se había mostrado más flexible con él en los últimos meses, pero aún así...

-Pensé que a esta hora estarías ocupado con tus lecciones de piano -Le recriminó.

-Estaba estudiando otras partituras.

La ceja derecha de Gabriel se alzó ligeramente y Adrien se preparó para hacer su petición.

 _PRÁCTICA DE LA BANDA._

 **Gracias por leer votar y comentar.**

kyotraveler: este compendio de drabbles es justamente parte del mes lukadrien. Perdona que no te mande mensaje correctamente, por ahora he estado escribiendo en el celular y por ende no he podido mandar mp en fanfiction. mil gracias por leer y espero que te guste mi pequeña aportacion a este shipp.


	4. chapter 4

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj rompía el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el barco de los Couffaine, donde Anarka estaba sentada frente a Nathalie, que llevaba en sus manos una tableta donde se podía ver el rostro del mayor de los Agreste.

En una pequeña reunión realizada cuando sus respectivos hijos se encontraban en el Colegio, ignorantes de la situación actual de los mayores.

Para Gabriel todo eso era completamente natural, pues ya había hecho lo propio cuando permitió que su hijo entrara al Colegio Françoise y en algunas de sus otras actividades. Pero claro, para la señora Couffaine eso era demasía raro.

Había escuchado a sus hijos y a los demás chicos hablar sobre Adrien durante las últimas prácticas, conversaciones que solían nacer a causa de su primogénito y que parecía mantener al mínimo las preguntas que quería hacer sobre él chico Agreste.

Una práctica que Luka había logrado mantener como algo casual e inocente. Menos para ella que lo comocía como la palma de su mano. Lo mismo que Juleka, con quien estaba esperando pacientemente a que le presentara a Rose como su novia.

Pero ese no era el punto en ese momento.

Su hijo realmente quería que Adrien fuera parte de la banda y la presencia de Gabriel, sólo le confirmaba que el rubio también lo deseaba.

Pero no parecía que fuera a ser fácil.

-¿Quieren dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del barco o..?

-No se preocupe por ello ahora, asumo que las prácticas se limitan al área de la popa -Los ojos de la capitana se ampliaron ligeramente mientras se desviaban del rostro de Nathalie a la pantalla, provocando que tuviera que pensar por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Perdonen, es que no sé si debo verla a usted -Dijo refiriéndose a la mujer frente a ella -O a usted -Concluyó, hablando está vez con Gabriel.

La mirada inerte del diseñador no cambió ante la duda que había sonado casi humorística.

-Es claro que debe mirarme a mi, señora Couffaine -Decantó el hombre, observando cómo la mujer acomodada sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas a favor de inclinarse en su dirección.

-Bien, señor Agreste -Habló con su usual altarería y de manera directa -¿Qué puedo hacer para que permita a Adrien venir aquí con los demás muchachos?

-Podría empezar hablándonos de los días en los que practican al igual que los horarios; la ubicación de su barco cuando los muchachos se encuentran aquí y después hablarnos de la seguridad con la que cuenta su barco.

Anarka tuvo que obligarse a morderse el labio inferior, a favor de no decirle a la silueta que se mostraba en la pantalla, que su barco era el más seguro que encontraría en toda Francia.

Pero esa sería una jugada tonta de su parte si quería el permiso de aquel hombre para que su hijo se integrara a la banda. Tenía que mantener la compostura por mucho que deseara cantarle sus verdades a ese hombre tan rígido.

Pequeños sacrificios que un padre debía hacer por el bienestar de sus hijos... ¿No?

Lo que Anarka no sabía, era que Gabriel tenía ese mismo pensamiento.

 _PADRES._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	5. chapter 5

Si Juleka tenía que decirlo, la relación que tenía con su hermano era... particular.

Solía escuchar a sus compañeros de clase quejarse hasta la saciedad sobre la relación que tenían con sus hermanos y el tipo de bromas que se hacían.

Pero para ella no funcionaba así.

Ella y Luka se llevaban bien. No eran un par de seres empalagosos que no pudiesen pasar un segundo sin recordarse lo mucho que se querían o algo así, sólo... se llevaban bien.

Como dos buenos amigos.

Compartiendo música, viendo juntos alguna serie ácida e incluso pintándose las mechas de cabello el uno al otro.

Pasando tiempo juntos sin la necesidad de dirigirse la palabra, sólo coexistiendo. ¿Era demasiado raro?

Imaginaba que sí, ya que, quienes conocían su relación no tardaban en puntualizar lo rara que era.

Pero, ¿qué importaba? Ellos eran felices con su relación "anormal".

Incluso cuando terminaban haciendo pequeños encargos incómodos con el fin de ayudar al otro. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que Luka había ido a la farmacia a comprarle un paquete de toallas sanitarias y sus tan necesarias pastillas para los cólicos. O cuando ella tuvo que ir a comprarle algo de ropa interior, lo suficientemente holgada y sin abertura en la parte frontal.

Menos mal que está vez no tenía que realizar ningún pedido similar, sólo conseguir un medicamento necesario para las alergias de su hermano. Caminando a lado de Rose, que había aceptado aplazar la cita que tenían con el fin de cumplir aquella misión, sin éxito alguno.

Porque tal parecía que todas las farmacias de la bella París se habían puesto de acuerdo para quedarse sin medicamentos contra las alergias.

-Esto es imposible -Se quejó Juleka frente al Arco del Triunfo.

Recibiendo un apretón de manos de Rose que intentaba con esto darle ánimos.

-Debemos seguir buscando, no podemos dejar a Luka sin su medicamento.

-No, pero sería de mucha ayuda si comprarla antes de la temporada alta de alergias.

-Hola, chicas -Saludó una voz masculina.

-Hola, Adrien -Devolvió el saludo la rubia al reconocer a su compañero -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Terminando una sesión de fotos -Comentó Adrien mientras señalaba el otro extremo de la calle donde estaban recogiendo las luces utilizadas -¿Y ustedes?

-En una misión imposible -Se quejó de nuevamente Juleka que ya empezaba a imaginar a su hermano muriendo entre los pañuelos desechables que tendría que usar al no tener su medicamento.

-¿Misión imposible?

-Luka tiene alergia a las plumas palomas, nos pidió comprarle algo de medicamento para eso. Pero tal parece que se ha acabado -Le contó la de mechas moradas al modelo, quien no tardo en sonreír ladinamente por aquel hecho.

-¿A las palomas?

-A las plumas de las palomas -Especificó Rose.

-Esperen -Pidió el de ojos verdes antes de ponerse a correr a donde estaba su guardaespaldas para después entrar al auto que solía de llevarlo de un lado para otro.

Las féminas lo observaron curiosas, sin entender muy bien el motivo hasta que Adrien regresó, otorgándoles una caja del medicamento que justamente estaba buscando.

-Esto es...

-Ya están empezadas, pero imagino que debe ser suficiente hasta que el médicamente este en existencia -El rubio rascó su nuca, esperando que su pequeño arrebato no molestara a sus compañeras o al chico para quien iban dirigidas esas pastillas.

-Pero, ¿y tú? -Preguntó Rose.

-Tengo otro paquete en casa.

Juleka no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio. Después de todo pocos sabían lo insufrible que se ponía su hermano cuando estaba enfermo.

-Le has salvado la vida a Luka -Y nuestra cita también, quiso añadir.

-No es nada -Aseguró Adrien al tiempo que levantaba su mano en señal de despedida -Nos vemos el Lunes.

-Que curioso que tengan la misma alergia, ¿no te parece? -Comentó Rose que ahora entrelazaba sus manos y observaba al cielo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro enamorado, provocando una risa en su novia.

-Bonita coincidencia, pero no es momento para eso. Aún podemos ir a ver esa película que querías ver si nos apuramos.

 _ALERGIA._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


End file.
